With the increasing popularity of recreational vehicles which are moved by a tow vehicle over roads of various surfaces, it is necessary to provide adequate braking for such tow vehicle-trailer combinations.
In U.S. Pat. 3,915,507, a braking system is disclosed wherein the input force applied to the brake pedal in the tow vehicle is transmitted to a hydraulic pressure sensor. The hydraulic pressure sensor in turn will generate an operational signal for operating a servomotor in the trailer with a corresponding input force. However, in some installations due to the position and length of line through which the input force must travel to operate the hydraulic sensor, it is possible to develop a false actuation signal. The creation of the false actuation signal is enhanced when the hydraulic sensor is subjected to very cold ambient temperatures.